Arthur's Bane
by ErinNovelist
Summary: Arthur held his gaze for a brief moment, and a hint of fear had crossed his face. Merlin's eyes flared a molten gold, causing Arthur to jerk in the middle of the battlefield, his sword slipping between limp fingers, and the king fell to the ground, dead to the world. (AU Season 5; Gen; Canon AU; NOT DARK!MERLIN)


**Title: **"Arthur's Bane"**  
Category: **Gen (Canon AU) [AU Season 5]**  
Characters/Pairings: **Merlin, Arthur, etc.**  
Ratings/Warnings: **T**  
Summary:**"In his mind, he could recall with picture-perfect clarity the image that had danced on the surface of the water beside the druid's corpse: the flames licking the dead, the sound of metal on metal, the scent of blood in the air… Arthur had met his gaze for a brief moment, and a hint of fear had crossed his face. He had watched his eyes flare a molten gold, causing Arthur to jerk in the middle of the battlefield, his sword slipping between limp fingers, and the king had fallen to the ground, dead to the world."

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

* * *

"The prophets speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost in the night."

The druid's words reverberated deep within his head, much like they did the day he heard them which seemed like ages ago when he looked back. They were uttered with the utmost sincerity, and Merlin had no reason to doubt the warning until he was shown The Vision. In his mind, he could recall with picture-perfect clarity the image that had danced on the surface of the water beside the druid's corpse: the flames licking the dead, the sound of metal on metal, the scent of blood in the air… Arthur had met his gaze for a brief moment, and a hint of fear had crossed his face. He had watched his eyes flare a molten gold, causing Arthur to jerk in the middle of the battlefield, his sword slipping between limp fingers, and the king had fallen to the ground, dead to the world.

"Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of your own fate," the druid had warned, grasping Merlin's arm in a tight grip. "You'd do well to fear it, for it is you, Emrys." The man had fallen back, letting out his last breath, stirring the air a final time as he surrendered himself to the gods. His hand had slipped into the pool beside him, and Merlin had seen the future reflected among the murky water. It was terrifying, and he had sat there, unable to comprehend what destiny had in store for him as the next obstacle on his journey towards Albion. Even when Arthur had come, the young warlock had refused to move, incapable of processing the vision.

Now, as Arthur Pendragon poised in front of him with Excalibur raised in defense, the dim sunlight pushing through the cloudy overcast, glinting off the menacing blade, Merlin still couldn't fathom how he had gotten to this point. His destiny had always been clear to him: protect his King or die at his side. There had been a significant meaning to his life, and he fought each and every day to fulfill it, through the trials and tribulations alike. Sure, there had been many forks in the road, other paths that diverged from his chosen one, but he had always made the right turn before. It was hard to tell where he went wrong this time.

Arthur crept forward, slowly lowering his weapon as he met his old friend's gaze, one hand outstretched to show that he meant no harm. "Merlin," he called out, voice wavering ever so slightly. "Merlin, just listen to me."

Merlin chuckled darkly, wondering just how he managed to create a sound so evil and threatening. "It's too late, Arthur. It's too late for that."

Arthur refused to stand down, approaching the sorcerer with the greatest hesitation. "I know you won't do this, Merlin. We'll talk this out; we can," he chimed desperately, wishing for the best possible outcome.

Merlin threw his head back and cackled, madness seeping through him as easily the blood in his veins. "The time for talking is over, My Lord!" The younger man sneered at the king, narrowing his eyes in defiance. "I gave you plenty of chances for that over the years, but you refused to listen!"

"Merlin," Arthur said, his tone full of emotion, "if our friendship meant anything to you-" Merlin knew he meant it to be the final nail in the coffin "-then, please, call them back. People… People are dying-"

"Good."

Arthur was taken back by Merlin's lack of apathy. "You don't mean that."

"You don't think I can kill you?" he asked, smirking cruelly. "Care to try?"

"Merlin-"

The warlock snapped his head in Arthur's direction, his eyes glowing a molten gold, and the King's body stiffened. Merlin could feel the life-force flowing from Arthur, mixing with the magic on the battlefield. The ruler's eyes rolled back, and he collapsed on the dirt, lids fluttering closed like a butterfly's wings in a light breeze. A small trail of blood leaked from his nose, rolling down his cheek to meet the clearing below.

Merlin stood, transfixed on each drop of Arthur's blood that was spilled by his hands.

He still didn't fully understand how he ended up in this position, but the deed was already done.

His King was dead.


End file.
